Sea Queen Of All Media
by SarahZorEl
Summary: Kara receives an unexpected late night phone call from the boss she's been in denial about lusting over. What did Miss Grant want other than to drag Keira into her very own treacherous waters?
1. Chapter 1

It was 3am and National Cities very own Superhero found herself floating around her apartment looking for something….she hadn't decided on what just yet… She only knew that it was for **something**. The way the ceiling was staring back at her taunting her with those blunt edges and off white tone was enough to make her jumpy. Eventually she figured she was just being paranoid… which is why after cleaning, rearranging, binning everything imaginable she'd ended up scrubbing the ceiling just for something to do… _anything_ to keep her mind far far away from dangerous waters.

The ones more often than not she found herself floating.. lost…

The ones that by now she was quite sure she was possibly drowning in….

The ones she was told to dive into by the **Sea Queen of all Media**.

The ever so _sexy_ Sea Queen of all Media who wanted to lure Kara down deeper into her murky depths, like a siren calling out to it's prey.

Kara had tried to refuse… _truly_ but like most sailors Cat with her enchanting music and rocky coastline was tempting to her ... she didn't exactly know how to resist. _I'll have to ask Alex for a lifeboat so I can row myself through Catco…. i'm usually wet enough for the both of us._

Rolling her eyes she decided to use her enhanced vision to look at her apartment on a cellular level that way she could sterilise the fuckers she'd missed…her head drifted into reasons why it really wasn't necessary like the fact _I can't even get sick on earth_ but she did it anyway because that was better than facing up to the fact that lately she'd been having less than PG thoughts about her older boss…

Not only that but she had to deal with the fact that lately at work.. she was an even worse _gay_ bumbling mess than usual and every time Cat strutted past in those _damn heels_ all she could imagine was them looming over her chest just above her family crest, holding her down... She'd quite happily let Cat walk all over her if she pleased, at least that way she'd get a spectacular view of what's underneath that designer skirt. Kara licked her lips subconsciously before realisation hit and she frowned... _i really need to stop objectifying my boss._

Sighing she floated until she was upside down at the bottom of the sofa…ass up, arms splayed and head touching the floor as she contemplated the meaning of life or rather … _the meaning of Cat._

Cat however was utilising a different method at her disposal, she was drowning herself in scotch...she always had a tendency to drink away her feelings when the need arose. Moping ..she consoled herself with the most expensive bottle of bourbon she could find. Sadly it wasn't enough to take her mind off those incessant emotions bubbling away under the surface of her neatly crafted CEO mask. The ones that as of late had started to crack through in a way she could not control every time she saw the epitome of vibrancy **Sunny Danvers** drool over her neckline. Deciding to take pity on herself, completely determined to regain some semblance of authority she made a grab for her cell phone and before she could take the cowards way out…

 **she dialled….**

Um Hello?" Kara mumbled into the speaker as she counted the number of tiny blonde hairs on the back of her arms

"you you picked up?!" Cat slurred sounding surprised

As soon as Kara heard _that_ voice she startled and went tumbling backwards off the sofa flinging her phone across the room…

"Aaaaaaah what in the name of Rao!"

Cat listened to a stream of loud bangs and muffled curse words… _my my Sunny Danvers with a filthy mouth that's a first._ She smirked amused at the blondes antics.

Speeding for her phone she exhaled before lifting it up to her ear…

Panting "M-miss Grant, are you ok?"

"I'm fiine Keiraa… are you?" brow raised.

"Aha haa yea" clearing her throat "yes miss grant I-" her eyes darted around the room at the mess she'd made of her apartment… "sorry um I just dropped my phone.." she cringed before finding the courage to ask "w-why are you calling?"

There was a pause Cat pursed her lips… "I was just going to leave you a message Keira…I didn't realise you'd be awake to pick up"

Kara's brow furrowed and Cat could hear the crinkle from here.

… "About?" Kara pushed

Cat deflected "Just work Keira…but now I've got you on the line there is something I have wanted to ask…" Cat debated internally knowing _this was potentially a disastrous idea_ …

Kara could hear rustling from the other side of the line.. Cat was moving to get comfortable putting her drink down on the table beside her sofa, ice clinking. Kara sighed and looked at the time, she was wide awake now knowing it was pointless hoping she'd get some sleep anytime soon. _I'm going to be soooo destroyed tomorrow_ she groaned internally knowing full well _It's_ _my_ _own_ _goddamn_ _fault_.

Cat cleared her throat "So tell me Keira, what happened between you and James Olsen?"

Kara cringed again ... she'd ended it before it could have even gotten started because she couldn't bring herself to like him _sexually_ …he was a _friend_ but if she was going to be completely honest with herself she only pretended to crush on him to distract herself from the immense feelings she had for Cat…the ones she was only **now** admitting to. She had tried really hard with James but when it came down to it she just couldn't go through with it…it wasn't fair on either of them. She had enough reservations and difficulties when it came to _that_ department anyway with y'know being a superpowered alien and all.

"Cat.." low it was a warning

"Psh come on Keira don't tell me you couldn't do with someone in your bed, so why on Earth wouldn't you choose a good man like that?"

Kara blushed furiously _was_ _she really that obvious_

"Ha! err um Cat aha! ..I I'm really not sure I should be talking about this with youu…" she stammered closing her eyes wishing the ground would swallow her up.

"You aren't that frigid Keira, dear god don't tell me your some blushing virgin or something.."

Kara spluttered choking on the very air she breathed

She blurted "I AM NOT A VIRGIN" … _Jessie Thompson in college thank you very much_. They'd gotten off in his car…looking back it was not a wise decision.

Cat rolled her eyes across the line

There was a pause… "Good" Cat muttered more to herself than anyone else..but of course Kara heard her.

"Good?! Why is that good?!" Kara was frozen solid, she didn't know what to think, she didn't know whether to _hope_ that maybe…

Cat chuckled.. softening slightly at her adorable assistant.

"Karaa" it was a plea..desperate..brow clearly raised on the other end of the line. "I think you know why" she was dangling her fishing rod dangerously close to Kara's heart…should she take the bait?

Debating "Cat..?"

… "you do know I could always see right through you don't you Kara?" It was hushed.. strung out like she was testing the waters…. _those waters Kara was currently certain she **WAS** drowning in._

Kara just squeaked squirming uncomfortably "I .." she went blank _is she?_ Coughing loudly "I um don't know what you mean by that Miss Grant.."

"Tell me Kara, do you often think of me?" Kara's life flashed before her eyes…

A stream of X rated images popped up like a less than elegant movie reel of all the times she'd done just _that_ …it was mortifying, teasing her relentlessly at how adept Cat really was at reading her emotions. She squinted. _Maybe she can read minds…_

"Ahh! Miss Grant your drunk you don't know what your saying…" Kara was floundering, trying to shake away the shivers she was feeling at how Cat had said her name…

"Oh but I do" Kara could hear the smirk. "I see it when you check out my cleavage at the office…tell me Kara is that what you want?.."

Kara's silence confirmed it for her.

Cat hummed, twisting her necklace around her finger as she held the phone in her other hand. She was feeling daring now, the alcohol had warmed her up just enough to rid her of any prior inhibitions.

Letting go of her necklace she moved her hand over her chest gently..slowly..breathing laboured as she caressed her skin.

Kara was having a freaking crisis. Flustered was not a strong enough word to tell you where she was at…hell noooo'. Just listening to Cat touching… _ugh_.

Biting her lip, she lowered herself back onto the couch eyes closed as she listened, not wanting to make the situation anymore awkward than it already was and not quite knowing exactly what she should do.

Kara could hear Cat panting on the other end of the line..She had to squeeze her legs together to stop herself from doing anything that she probably shouldn't…

That was until she heard it… _the moan_ …Cat was moaning at her.

Kara whimpered..desperately needed to do something .. _anything_

 _It's not like she'd know_ … Letting caution to the wind she cupped a breast and gasped, shivering in anticipation or maybe It was anguish.. _she really couldn't tell._

Thats when she heard it again.. "Oh Kara" and melted on the spot, fires burning at the pit of her stomach. "You need to tell me now Kara…if you want me to stop…"

Fuck it… "Tell me what your doing Cat" she husked Supergirl had apparently decided to take over and make an unexpected although appropriate appearance.

"Mmm i'm caressing my breasts, my nipples…" Kara mimicked her actions and groaned.

"Oh Rao Cat…" "I don't -I don't want you to stoppp."

Cats head was swimming from the sudden shift in confidence from her assistant…she had hoped…but hearing that Kara was…

"I need to hear you…" Cat whispered as she lowered her hand to the hem of her trousers..she couldn't wait.

Kara hesitated before puffing out a breath… "I'm brushing my hand across my stomach…picturing it's yours" _what in rao is happening.._

Dipping her hand further down Kara trembled and moaned breathlessly she whispered unsure how far she should go.."you make me so wet…"

Cat groaned and moved her hands to cup herself…she was swollen… _ready_.


	2. Chapter 2

"Your being such a good girl…." Cat breathlessly complimented

A thrill shocked its way through Kara's system at the praise, turns out she happened to like that… _you learn new things everyday huh._

Recognising what she'd came to suspect "Will you do something for me Kara?" Cat teased

"Y-yess Miss Grant!" Kara nodded helplessly, forgetting for a moment that formalities where now obsolete. She was in heaven, sheer bliss….a tropical island somewhere, sipping a mojito with a little umbrella at how Cat was talking to her.

Dipping her toes into the water Cat decided to test her hypothesis taking back more control… "I want you take your clothes off for me Kara but no more touching not until I say so, otherwise I might just have to punish you…"

Kara's breath hitched and Cat knew she'd found the sweet spot…. _no wonder she's put up with me for this long._

Trembling Kara swiftly pulled down her shorts along with her ruined underwear until she was laid bare, balancing the phone on her stomach as she pulled the tank top over her head. Grasping the phone and lying back, she whispered "what now?"

Sultry Cat answered "I want you to carry on touching yourself Kara, like you where before…don't hold back I want to hear every little whimper that comes out of that sweet little mouth of yours…."

Kara groaned moving her hand that was currently resting on her abs over to her hip, caressing gently before moving to squeeze her ass as best she could, the pressure felt delicious against her burning skin.

Cat however was touching herself at how her commands where clearly affecting Kara, hearing the girl whimper was delightful and knowing that she probably had the same affect each and everytime that they where at the office together was bringing her closer to the edge… _she really did have the girl of steel in the palm of her hands so it seemed._

Kara was getting louder now, she was caressing her opening, shimmering with arousal as she got higher and higher. Pleading…looking for direction "Catt.."

"Your doing so well darling, I want you to spread yourself as far as you can and I want you to thrust two fingers inside…keep imagining they're mine." Cat smirked the girl didn't sound like she was going to last much longer.

Gathering up moisture she dipped a finger, stretching herself testing how much she could handle. She'd always been so tight, it never took much to send her flying over the edge of a cliff. That along with her super senses had always made for an interesting sexual ride. Not that she ever really got the opportunity to explore all that much…only alone ... **by herself**. Truthfully ...she'd always shied away from intimate relationships due to her unique nature… _god knows_ what those tight muscles would do to a poor delicate human if she wasn't too careful. Thankfully the one prior sexual partner she'd had Jessie Thompson had pulled out and she'd kept it strictly to foreplay with everyone else ever since …never wanting to test the boundaries on her powers.

Now though.. Getting to fulfill one of her **many** desires on a long list of fantasies that she never thought would _actually happen_. She wrestled with the temptation to just about throw every rule out of the window and right into space…. perhaps into the lava fields of Krypton if they happened to still exist, _sadly they did not._

She wanted desperately to just to let Cat hunt her for buried treasure and do whatever the hell she wanted with her body.. _Screw_ _Consequence_ …but she knew she couldn't be so reckless…sexting was one thing…but she had to be the Captain of her own ship and only do what she knew she was comfortable with. Cat might be one to push boundaries but Kara knew she'd never do anything she didn't want…possibly the **only** safe reason to get into this whole situation in the first place. Even if she really did wish she could have it all, that things where _different._

Kara was thrusting, canting her hips up to gain more access. They where both panting breathlessly, both surfing the waves of pleasure…. Trident etching closer to her neck, Cat held all of the power now... and so Kara screamed out "CAT" before buckling as Cat purred "Come for me". Thrashing as waves of moisture crashed down over her legs pooling underneath her as she arched and squirmed in ecstasy.

Cat followed not long after joining her in oblivion... at least that was until she heard shrieks and shouting from Kara's end…and not of the pleasurable kind they'd just indulged in.

"RAO ALEXXXXX" Kara Cried anchored to her spot.

Kara exhaled and closed her eyes accepting her fate ... _I_ _mean what exactly is the protocol for your sister walking in on you lying naked in a paddling pool of your own arousal?!_

"EW EW EW NOOOO NO NO - CHRIST SO GROSS... KARA MY EYESSSSSS" Alex was stood at the kitchen table freaking out and trying to look anywhere else but at her sister.

 _Oh lord_ "WHYTHEHELLareyouinmyappartmentat4am?!" Kara squealed annoyed now at the clear violation.

"I just got off shift at the DEO! I wanted to come check on you! I thought you'd be asleep I never thought I'd walk in on you doing … _that_ …OH MY GOD" Alex waved her arms about, combusting.

"ALEXXX" Kara whined, groaning at the world, for clearly hating her.

"Here... put some clothes on and maybe clean yourself up! Fuck! I **never** needed to see my sister in that position…I'm just gonna go…I…yea leaving." Alex threw over a stray shirt and turned to swiftly exit as Kara slumped back into the sofa reeling. Mortified was an understatement.

She came back to reality as she heard Cat cackling on the other end of the line… _she really is the fucking lochness monster._

"Rao Cat this is not funny! THAT WAS MY SISTER!"

She chuckled, amusement obvious in her tone. Ignoring how distraught her assistant was…. "I'll see you on Monday…Keira, perhaps for now you should refrain from anymore touching…especially in front of your sister, that is unless you want me to deny you any further release." Kara scowled before biting her lip, she felt guilty…embarrassed but every time she heard cat talk to her like that her arousal came flooding back… she couldn't help but think about what they'd just done.

Cat ended the call as Kara _as usual_ sat debating her life decisions.

Monday morning rolled around and Kara was ancy..bouncing with nervous sexual energy….the whole weekend she'd envisioned how Cat had spoken, what she'd commanded of her, her breathy moans and wet slaps of skin, how she sounded when she'd fallen apart. Everytime she'd tried to do **exactly** what she was told not to, Cats words had always echoed in her mind stopping her mid stride "refrain from anymore touching…unless you want me to deny you any further release".

 _So infuriating.._ as much as Kara understood that there's no way she'd actually know, she knew Cat. And knowing Cat meant knowing that she'd be able to tell as soon as you walked into the bullpen whether or not you'd done exactly what she'd asked… _clearly a psychic._

She'd gotten distracted in the shower and now Kara was rushing, the hot water cascading down her skin had done _things_ …things she had never felt this much or this often in her life.

And rushing meant tripping...tripping over and breaking your whole entire kitchen on your way out of the door.

Frazzled and out of breath Kara made it into work only a few minutes later than usual… Cats latte in one hand and her bag in another she found her way over to her desk and plopped it down before turning to spy Miss Grant already sat in her office, glasses on and pen poking at her bottom lip…if _only she'd wrap her tongue around that pen and su-_

"Are you going to stand there gawking or are you going to move Keira I don't have all day and I need my caffeine fix."

Kara jumped. Flushed as she caught Cats gaze. They lingered intensely for a moment until the spell broke even quicker than it had breezed by... Cat looked back at her desk nonchalantly and continued what she was doing "chop chop".

Kara flustered stumbling over well… _everything_. Making her way over to the media queen she held out the coffee cup causing Cat to eventually look up, smirking as she grabbed it their hands brushed as she brought it over to her lips, keeping her eyes firmly connected with Kara's... she took a small sip letting it linger on her tongue savouring the taste "umm very good Keira … _just_ how I like it"

Kara basically came...she was floored, stood frozen on the spot, shocked at herself ... _can you orgasm from words alone because gosh I really think I might've wet my pants…throughly._ She clearly hadn't earned her sea legs yet _…you'd think I'm the damn little mermaid or something, everytime my legs get wet 'blam' they fuse together and I end up on the bloody floor..._ she couldn't move.

Cat pretended not to notice and watched as Kara shuffled out of the office clearly in a self deprecating daze of sexual confusion, tail between her legs. Cat huffed…how the hell hadn't she noticed all of this before...her assistants apparent love of praise was surely nothing new… _I_ _could've had so much fun with_ _her._

Cats lips twitched _..still can._ chiding herself _… go easy, She is Supergirl after all ..she deserves at least a modicum of mercy._


	3. Chapter 3

Kara was frustrated it'd been a week since their little 'phone call' escapades and she was practically crawling out of her skin. Every time she'd attempted to broach the subject with Cat she'd either gotten shot down or dismissed. At first she thought that maybe Cat had regretted the whole ordeal but after a while Kara had spotted subtle que's that lead her to believe that was indeed **not** the case. Lingering touches, eyes glancing at rather inappropriate terrain, the way her breath hitched everytime Kara got just a little bit too close for comfort….no Cat was doing this on purpose. She was playing with her meal biding her time, knowing exactly the right buttons to push on Kara to draw this out as long as she possibly could. Cat was enjoying tormenting the girl… _should've known, she always loved to do stuff like that...like a cat…_ Kara couldn't help but think the name was somewhat appropriate.

 _Two can play at that game... If I can't go to her I'm just gonna have to get her to come to me_. Just like that an idea popped into Kara's mind that had her stomach fluttering and a devious glint in her eyes. She felt somewhat daring...Smirking she withdrew herself to the ladies bathroom and locked herself in. Untying her hair so it fell softly against her shoulders she started to unbutton her shirt until it fell open revealing a blue bra with lace detailing…she'd forgone the suit today she was just.. _too sensitive_. Letting the shirt trail off her shoulders exposing broad bulging biceps and tan skin, she flicked down to undo her top button on her tight green khakis and slipped her hand down into slick folds. Using her body she braced against the counter arching forward slightly and biting her lip as she worked herself up, satisfied she'd gotten the correct pose she used her other hand to whip out her phone and snap a few rather risqué pictures….scrolling through… _yup this'll do the trick_ …she couldn't help but feel sexy in that moment, she looked _good_ ….

Clicking send as she made her way back into the bullpen, Cats eyes trailed her as she sauntered over to her own desk and sat back down. Waiting…she soon heard the ding and glanced up to see Cat squinting at her in curiosity before turning to pick up the phone. Kara leaned back, crossing her legs over her desk as she dangled a pencil between her fingers _…3…2…1._

 _Bingo_ …Clattering the whole office looked up at a surprisingly flustered CEO who'd knocked a bunch of items off the side of her desk. Kara twirled in her chair smiling as she waited a few moments until shuffling… "KEIRAAAA".

 ** _Hook, Line and Sinker._**

Cat was bewildered… blinking at the photos she smirked, if she didn't know any better she'd assume that Kara must chug spinach like popeye with _those_ abs. The picture was strikingly sexy, cut off just above the jawline she could see bright pink lips bitten in pleasure…a long succulent neck waiting to be devoured, blonde curls dancing over trim collarbones delving into ample cleavage and a strong well defined stomach that continued to dip into… _well_. It was obvious where that hand was going and Cat could barely contain a moan at the hint of hip and slant of fabric that _definitely_ needed to be removed. She knew Kara was beautiful but my my she was cut like an ancient sea god…worthy of her worship.

It was the caption that did it "Looks like you might need to punish me after all Miss Grant.." she quivered looking over at her assistants desk and balked _the nerve_. There she was twirling around like she owned the place…. Eyes blown Cat stalked forward, glancing menacingly at Kara before demanding "Keiiiraaaa! come with me…now!" she walked away not turning to see if the girl had followed her, but of course she obviously **had** ….arriving at an empty office Cat waited until they where both inside before slowly locking the door eyes firmly planting on Kara with wanton lust.

It felt like the air in the room had been suddenly sucked dry, the look on Cats face was enough to practically make Kara vibrate. It was a wonder she wasn't already gushing like a RAO forbid waterfall…

Tensions where simmering as Cat strolled and sat on an empty couch prim and proper before patting her knee. Raising an eyebrow Kara paused before moving forward without making a sound, as she was about to take a seat she heard a sharp "no" before "bend over". Inhaling sharply twitching at what the words provoked she complied and soon enough found herself bent over the knees of one Catherine Grant.

Cat cleared her throat, Kara looked up to see the clear question evident within hazel eyes. Kara nodded before she felt a slender hand brush across the backs of her thighs..she couldn't help but let out a groan.

Cat chuckled wickedly before moving her arms around to unbutton the khakis, hooking her fingers inside the waistband as she went, pulling them down along with her underwear. Kara obliged lifting her hips up to allow the fabric to move over her ass and onto her lower thighs.

Cat released an admittedly shaky breath as she took in the sight….beautiful rounded cheeks delightfully firm leading to a glistening centre pink and swollen... _stunning._ Placing a hand on Karas lower back she rubbed her palm gently before lifting her other arm in the air swiftly bringing it down with a hard slap that reverberated through the wall of the empty office.

Kara whimpered trembling with need, the sting doing nothing to quell the overwhelming desire burning through her. Lifting her arm up again Kara yelped before griping the sides of the sofa. Cat lowered herself down over to Kara's ear "you've been a very naughty girl" …. "You wanted this didn't you…you wanted my punishment" Kara nodded biting the side of her cheek as she braced for the next hit. Slapping motions, heavy breathing and hushed moans filled the space as Cat continued her tirade against Kara's delicate skin. Unspoken was the very apparent lack of bruising and curiously high pain tolerance as her palm continued her work. Kara was getting closer, her clit rubbing up against Cats leg with every motion, incredible hands daring to brush closer to the slickness between her legs with every pass. It was unbearable, tittering the edges of sanity as her pearl lay bare for all to see. She could feel her walls starting to flutter, the oncoming storm rippling along the inside of her thigh. That was until everything stopped. Everything stopped and Kara couldn't keep track of what the hell was happening, brain completely scrambled as she watched Cat dip a finger in just to taste, lifting it up to her mouth and humming in appreciation before she got up and strolled towards the door...she left. _**SHE JUST LEFT.**_

Kara lay on her stomach before rolling over huffing out cool air, deciding to just stare at the ceiling flushed in confusion. She was in agony, no closer to gaining any sense of relief and that's when it hit her "refrain from anymore touching…unless you want me to deny you any further release" _fuckkkkk_ she grabbed a pillow and covered her mouth as she screamed.

 _Cat was the_ _creature from the black fucking lagoon. EVIL PURE EVIL._ She whined

Eventually her phone rang, knocking her from her errand thoughts... _Alex._ They where meant to meet up for lunch! Seemingly ready to face each other after they'd both avoided it for almost a week. Sighing she lifted the phone up to her ear "Kar? Where are you, I'm at noonans your late?...if this is abo-"

Kara cut her off, voice accidentally laced with her leftover arousal "no no Al, I'm just...a bit behind I'm on my way over now..."

Arriving at Noonans Kara was sweaty, her legs like quicksand. Shuffling into the booth Alex took one look and quirked a brow.. "Who is it?" Kara squirmed "huh?" Alex Folded her arms "Don't give me that, first the phone call and now you walk in like _this_...is it that cute new intern you where telling me about? What was his name..joe...jay..no jack?" She waggled her eyebrows holding back a snigger.

"Jamie... and no definitely not... _him"_ Karahuffed.

..."Okay because you where doing some pretty steamy stuff on the phone when I walked in so it's gotta be someone I kno-"

"ITS CAT!" She blurted before covering her face in embarrassment.

Alex just stared, mouth hanging open...dangling like a fish. _Wait..wut_


	4. Chapter 4

... "Say what now?!"

Blinking ... "Um... Cat... I'm sleeping well-no not sleeping-Spanking-ah ha _Rao,_ um _Sexting_ I -yea just Sexting ..."

Alex just stared blankly at Kara

"What sort of kinky shit are you _into?!" ..._ "I'm gonna slice and dice her like sushi, _she's corrupted you..."_

Paranoid "...your my baby sister, your not even _supposed to be_ sexual, you blush at me _in a beach towel.."_

Spiralling ..."you-you scream at the popcorn maker, adore finding Nemo and _think it's real-_ you even try to steal baby penguins from their enclosure so you can 'recreate happy feet'... your - your pure .. YOU do not go around being all _uhhh_ the lesbian equivalent of _fifty shades of superhero!"_

Shoulders bobbing Kara was trying to suppress her laugher ... "aha! Yo-you do know I'm nowhere near pure right? I mean you caught me _-uhh_ y'know!" Waving her hands.. "That and at no time in the past decade have I been anything of the sort... _not since prom night anyways."_

Face snapping up "BOBBY REYNOLDS..." Alex realising her outburst lowered her voice whispering "you slept with Bobby Reynolds?"

Rolling her eyes "nahhh! Just might've maybe gave him head.. _sort of'_ I kinda thought you _actually_ had to blow and almost gave him frostbite... -off topic anyways.. my first was Jessie Thompson.. remember him, the annoying blonde you always used to glare at when visiting me in college.."

Alex winced "How do I not know all of this, where have I been for the past ten years?!"

"Alex... does it really matter?! now.. where were we... yes Cat, let's go back to Cat... and hey! Why have you suddenly changed your tune as soooon as you find out it's Cat?! A minute ago you were all sniggery and waggly eyebrows."

" _Right... Cat Grant_... well that's kind of impressive... you do know I'll have to bury her alive if she hurts you right? That if even _one spank is out of place you will not find the body?!"_

Dismissive "yea yea crazy sister I get it, now can we get to the part where you offer me sisterly advice... like not threats, or paranoid delusions... and you still didn't answer my question!"

Resigning slumping back into her seat hand running through short locks nodding resolutely "...sure"

* * *

After lunch Kara decided to do a few extra laps of the city hoping that maybe the cool refreshing air would stem the tsunami of arousal and extra blood flow she was experiencing .. _no such luck, if anything the adrenaline made it worse._

Touching down on the Catco roof past high noon, sun glaring brightly between the clouds. She stilled taking in the fresh tang of the city below _kinda salty_. Plopping herself over the edge, legs dangling.. leaning back against two nobbly elbows she looked over the surrounding buildings decidedly not going anywhere anytime soon _if Cat wants me she can come get me, she'll survive the day going without..._ _Just_ _Like me._

So Kara was coddled in glorious sunlight, cosy.. warm and throbbing.. eventually she lay in the middle of the giant 'H' for helicopter pad, as her thumb absentmindedly rubbed at her upper thigh. Buzzing, she puffed out a breath.. glancing around _it was high enough._ Sneakily she ran a hand under her golden belt and into the top of her skirt. Lifting a knee, her head lol'd to the side as she clamped around her fingers. Pressing harder, trying to recreate the sting of earlier... _it felt so so good, umm uh Rao so so good._ Slick and wet, nails clawing digging into a leg, she was so clo- _oh rao!_ Convulsing, blood rushing to her ears her stomach clenched as she gushed like a squid releasing it's ink, groaning low. Grinding into her hand "mmh ehh" she quivered tremoring body tightly wound. Relaxing into the cement, panting heavily... she looked around hesitantly before removing her hand from her suit eyes closing.

Soon to be woken by sharp _very familiar_ heels clacking ...

Suddenly at a loss for sunlight Kara snapped one eye up to look, only to panic as both eyes suddenly flung wide to see the shadow of Miss Grant hovering above her with both hands at her sides... _remind me what the theme music from Jaws goes like again.._

Kara gulped trying and failing not to look up _that was a very nice view, thank the gods for sexy business apparel._ Turning beet red, scuttling like a Crab she pulled herself up trying her best to sound heroic, voice croaking purposefully a few octaves deeper "Miss Grant, Can I help you?!"

Raising a purposeful eyebrow doing something that surprised them both, Cat shimmied up her skirt slightly before joining her on the ground.

Sitting side by side, Kara sheepishly smiled scratching the back of her neck, before being tackled by one Cat straddling her.

Frozen at a loss for words... _what is she?_ Looking at Cat through hooded eyes, her legs ground into Kara's hips.. holding both hands firmly out of the way "Um... hi?"

Cat leaned in bracing one hand on her suit, hot breath tickling her cheek voice rough and seductive "do you really think I don't know what your doing... coming up here all, cape and long legs... _especially_ after this morning. Leaving me wondering where my assistant had got too.. only to find her panting for me, _needing me_ on CCTV."

Leaning back Kara's mouth bobbed wincing, "uhh"

Eyes connecting Kara finally took her in, she was tousled _._ Hair blowing in the breeze, like Aphrodite or a renaissance painting... perfume just barely mixing with something distinctive and _hot._ Biting her lip, Kara's fingers skimmed the edges of her hips and Cat groaned, too bothered by Kara's little display to play games any longer.. grasping Kara's right hand she brought it to her lips and slurped.

 _... definitely Kara._


End file.
